Return to Him
by jadefyre's freedom
Summary: Sherlock and Irene are texting about John. Post-Reichenbach.


**Title:** Return to Him  
><strong>Rating:<strong> G  
><strong>Characters:<strong> Sherlock, Irene Adler  
><strong>Summary:<strong> Sherlock and Irene are texting about John. Post-Reichenbach.  
><strong>AN:** A lovely little Omegle roleplay between one of my followers (whom I now follow back) and I. I posted about it on Tumblr, she saw, and we were all giddily excited that we happened to find each other on Omegle and have such a good time! I was Irene, which I've italicized. She was Sherlock, which I have emboldened. **annietheannie**** on tumblr.**

_I like your funny hat.  
>Let's have dinner.<em>

**It's a deerstalker.  
>I'm alive.<strong>

_I know. Tell him you're alive.  
>If you don't, I will<em>

**I can't. Please, it would be unsafe. Do not do that.**

_Well, you must at some point.  
>It kills me to watch him, every day.<br>I do watch him, you know._

**He's better off without me. Safer.  
>I do too...<strong>

_I'll watch over him while you take down Jim's network. But you need to return to him.  
>Otherwise he will move on, get married. Forget about you.<br>But he'll never really forget. There will always be that ache._

**It would be best for him.  
>He deserves a wife and a family.<strong>

_He watched you commit suicide. That's something that never leaves someone. I would know.  
>He deserves you/._

**You know that to be untrue.  
>He deserves so much more. He'll forget.<strong>

_You tell yourself that. But you know you're lying.  
>You gave him a life. You heard the words he said to your grave.<br>He owes you so much.  
>He's a brave, strong, man.<em>

**He owes me nothing. Nothing. I owe him much more.**

_You ow each other a lot of things.  
><em>_And one of the things you owe him is your presence._

**I owe it to him to leave him be. He needs to forget. I... He can't know how I feel about this.**

_He made you more human. Surely you can see that.  
>He saw that.<em>

**Maybe it's best that I went back... Caring never got anyone anywhere.**

_Just because you don't know how to deal with your feelings does not mean you should push them aside. They mean something to him.  
>Didn't a wise man once say that caring is not an advantage? But it is. You saved his life and probably countless others because you cared.<em>

**I can't tell him. He will surely reject me. He's stated many times that he has no such feelings for those of the same sex.**

_I owe you my life because you chose to care, just a little bit._

**I... I...**

_You can tell him.  
>He understands you.<br>He won't reject you. It may take him a while to get used to the idea, but he loves you.  
>Maybe not in that way, not yet. But he will.<em>

**How do you know?**

_I'm like you. I can read people very well.  
>He looks at your website every day.<br>It's been three months, and he still looks every day.  
>He's kept your science equipment.<br>He took it back from your landlady._

**He should have thrown it out. He should have thrown it all out.**

_But he didn't.  
>He kept it. You said sentiment is a chemical defect found on the losing side.<br>He lost you._

**Everything of mine. He shouldn't keep it. It isn't healthy for him.**

_It's the only part of you that he's got left.  
>He thinks I am dead. He does not know that I watch him.<em>

**Don't come near him. He is my responsibility.**

_If he knew, you can bet that he would try to exude an air of normalcy.  
>I don't. And yes, he is/ your responsibility. Now be responsibile for him. Don't let him be so broken anymore.  
><em>_Just because you've been called an emotionless freak does not make it true. You love him, and he needs you.  
>That's something you need to accept.<em>

**I know. I know what I need to do. He still texts me. I... I need to go back to him. No matter what the costs. At least this shouldn't be dulll...**

_He'll probably punch you.  
>Then again, you knew that.<em>

**I'll let him. I deserve it.**

_Yes, you kind of do.  
>I would punch you too, if I were him.<em>

**Maybe I'll pick up some jam. He might enjoy that. Isn't it customary to bring a gift upon returning?**

_I'm sure he would appreciate that.  
>After the fact, of course.<br>And if you see him with a girl, don't just leave.  
>I know you would. But if you happen to walk in at the wrong time, return to him.<br>Even if it hurts._

**...I don't think I will be able to handle it... well.**

_Perhaps not, but you will learn how._

**He is mine. I will never let anything happen to him. I won't tell him, just yet, how I feel. I can't.**

_Show him._

**I have to go to him. I must... Thank you... for watching over him for a bit.**

_You needn't do anything different.  
>And thank you for coming to your senses.<br>Now then._


End file.
